


Teacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Barebacking, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Exhibitionism, Human Castiel, Human Samandriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samandriel is a good boy. He tries his hardest, at least. But he's got a bit of a crush on his English teacher...





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Castiel/Samandriel

It was so wrong. Samandriel knew that even as he came all over the wide, dark cherry wood desk that Mr. Novak had him bent over. With three fingers buried deep in his fluttering hole to rub and nudge his prostate, Samandriel could do nothing more than pant Castiel's name over and over. 

Castiel withdrew his fingers and wiped them on a tissue, passing one to Samandriel. He cleaned up his mess without question then pulled up his pants, looking up at Castiel as he fastened the belt. 

"May I suck you?"

"Not today, Samandriel. I have an important meeting to get to. Run along, and don't be late for class tomorrow, or I'll use the ruler on your ass."

"Yes, Mr. Novak.”

“You're almost there, able to take everything with ease. When you can-" 

Samandriel beamed, nodding even before Castiel finished speaking. 

"Yes, Mr. Novak."

"Good. See you tomorrow." He patted Samandriel's cheek before sitting down and pulling papers in front of him as if he hadn't just been defiling one of his students. 

Samandriel smiled a little, watching him for a second before walking out of the classroom, a spring in his step. 

 

Samandriel was a good boy. He'd been attending a high class Catholic school for years. His parents were devout and it was expected that he be a shining example to his peers. And, so far, he had been. But even the brightest star has a dark spot. Samandriel's was masturbation. He'd been masturbating in the boy's room of the school for two years now, since he'd turned thirteen. 

He couldn't do it at home. Though his parents encouraged him to be himself, they frowned on self indulgence. When he was caught masturbating by his father, they'd promptly removed his door. So the school it was. 

And that's how he ended up with Mr. Novak. He'd been jerking off as quietly as he could one afternoon, assuming most people had gone home. When he stepped out of the stall, however, he ended up face to face with his English professor. Samandriel hung his head, his cheeks burning hot. Not only had he been caught - but he'd been caught by the one teacher he'd had a crush on all year. 

"Samandriel. Look at me."

He looked up, dreading what he’d see in his teacher’s gaze. Hatred, disgust, disappointment – what Samandriel didn’t expect to see was lust. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since—Since freshman year, sir.”

“Why? Is it a voyeuristic fetish?”

Samandriel shook his head quickly. “No, no, nothing like that. I’d prefer to do it at home but my father caught me masturbating and they removed my door. They’re—Very devout and believe I should be able to resist. I know I should be it’s difficult and sometimes I have to give in.”

“As does every teenager. But the school is no place to do it. I have to notify your parents of this.”

Samadriel lunged forward without thinking, grabbing Mr. Novak’s arms. “Please, please don’t—I’ll do anything,” he pleaded.

“Begging doesn’t become you, Samandriel.”

“My Dad will be furious if you tell them. I try so hard to be a good kid— _please_.”

“Come back to the classroom. We’ll talk.”

Samandriel followed Castiel back to his classroom, sitting at a desk in the front when he was told to.

“So what do you think we should do to address this?”

“I don’t know. But I’m willing to do anything. You name it, I’ll do it.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Are you a virgin, Samandriel?”

“What?”

“Virgin. Are you a virgin?”

“Yeah—Yeah, I am.”

“Tell me your fantasy.”

“My—my fantasy?”

“Yes. The image you masturbate to.”

“Oh… I think about all sorts of stuff. I mean I don’t have one set fantasy,” Samandriel admitted, rubbing at a nonexistent spot on the desk.

“What were you picturing just now?”

“A cute guy—girl!—Giving me oral.”

Castiel laughed a little. “It’s okay, Samandriel. I know you’re gay.”

Samandriel’s head shot up. “How?”

“Just got an eye for it. So, have you ever given oral before?”

Samandriel shook his head. He gasped when Castiel closed the gap between them, rendering his face within inches of Castiel’s crotch. He looked up at his teacher.

“Would you like to?”

“Wh—“ Samandriel swallowed audibly, glancing at Castiel’s crotch and back up.

“Sir—Isn’t this illegal?”

“So is masturbating in the school. But you had no problem breaking that law. You said you’d do anything for me to not tell your parents. I’m giving you something to do.”

“Give you oral.”

Castiel nodded slowly.

“I don’t know how,” Samandriel said softly.

“It’s simple. Come on.” He grabbed Samandriel’s shoulder and pulled him up, guiding him over to his desk. He pushed him to his knees before walking over and locking the classroom door. Returning, he sat down and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and giving it a few firm strokes.

Samandriel’s throat clicked. He watched Castiel’s hand sliding up and down the silky flesh, his thumb jutting out to swipe at the precome gathering at the tip on each upstroke.

“Come on, Samandriel,” Castiel instructed, reaching his other hand out and placing it firmly on the back of Samandriel’s head. He let himself be pulled forward, opening his mouth.

At the first smooth, salty slide of Castiel’s warm cock on his tongue, Samandriel knew he was lost.

 

It had been going on for two months now. Nearly every day after school, Samandriel would slip into Mr. Novak’s classroom. It started simple – blowjobs and handjobs, but intensified quickly. Samandriel knew what he was doing was wrong; Castiel was his teacher and he was only fifteen – not even age of consent in their state. But it was an addiction.

So here he was, two months older an certainly more experienced. He was bent over the desk in Castiel’s classroom once again, his body shaking through an orgasm.

"You can take four now - you've done excellent, Samandriel."

"Does that mean it's time --"

Castiel shook his head, cleaning his hand and passing Samandriel the tissue to clean the desk. 

"I have one final test for you. Are your parents expecting you?"

"No, I told them I study with you after school now. They're quite proud and don't mind me being home late as long as I'm in time for dinner."

"Great. Come here and get under the desk," Castiel said, sitting down. He undid his pants, exposing his hard cock. Samandriel wet his lips, eager to taste.

"Now, something very special is going to happen today. And no matter what goes on above or below the desk, I do not want you to unseal your lips from around my cock until I specifically tell you to. Do you understand me?" 

Samandriel nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes Sir." 

"Good boy. Now get comfortable and begin." 

Castiel scooted his chair in so his waist was hidden by the desk, allowing Samandriel to settle between his thighs. He ran his tongue over the silky tip before wrapping his lips around it, bobbing his head with slow and measured movements.

It only took ten minutes for Castiel’s cock to begin twitching and throbbing against Samandriel’s tongue, precome dribbling freely out of his slit. A sure sign of his impending orgasm. Samandriel increased his speed, letting his hands rest on Castiel’s thighs.

Above him, Samandriel could hear the steady click of Castiel’s pen against the wood; he was grading papers. Not a groan or sigh gave away what was happening under the desk. Even when he came, spilling hot and thick down Samandriel’s throat, no sound escaped his lips.

As commanded, Samandriel continued to suck softly on Castiel’s cock even after his orgasm passed, the softening erection filling his mouth and laying heavy on his tongue.

Samandriel startled when he heard the door to the classroom open, nearly banging his head on the desk. He wanted to hide, put Castiel’s cock away and curl up so no one would find him—Then he realized it. The way they were sitting – there would be no way for anyone to see him unless they looked specifically from Castiel’s side of the desk. He was safe, Castiel had planned this.

Samandriel took a deep breath through his nose, shifting to get more comfortable before going still, willing himself to stay silent. He could hear whoever entered – parents of a student it sonded like – speaking softly, talking to Castiel about a grade their child received. Castiel explained things, his voice even and calm. There was nothing in his demeanor that would give away that he had his cock halfway down the throat of a teenager under his desk.

And then it started. Samandriel had fallen into a lull, listening to Castiel’s soothing voice, reassuring the parents that their child was doing fine, one bad grade wasn’t the end of it.

The first burst of piss shocked him. He swallowed instinctively, struggling not to make a sound. So this was why Castiel instructed him to keep his lips sealed around his cock no matter what. He tightened his mouth a little further as Castiel began pissing freely, filling his mouth with the bitter liquid. Samandriel balled his hands into fists, swallowing as fast as he could. The entire time Castiel continued to speak, his voice not wavering in the slightest despite relieving his bladder at the desk.

The concerned parents walked out and Castiel leaned back once the door clicked shut. His stream died to a trickle before ending completely. Samandriel continued to suck softly, his eyes watery as he looked up at Castiel.

“You did _amazingly_ , Samandriel. You can let go now,” Castiel instructed.

Samandriel pulled back, gasping in a much needed breath. His stomach felt full, almost swollen, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, passing Samandriel his water bottle. After a long drink, Samandriel nodded.

“I’m fine, it just surprised me. Was that your test?”

“It was. I wanted to see if you could behave yourself no matter the situation. Come out of there, stand up.”

Samandriel did and Castiel dug around in the top drawer of his desk for a moment before withdrawing an envelope. He passed it over to Samandriel. “For you.”

“What is it?”

“The opportunity of a lifetime, I should think. Go on, open it.”

Samandriel looked at him for a moment before flipping over the plain white envelope and breaking the seal.

He pulled out a slip of heavy, offwhite paper and opened it, reading over it. As he got further down the page, his eyes widened more and more.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious. I wouldn’t joke about this.”

“This is a summer long trip. To—To France. I mean, I—Why me?”

Castiel folded his hands over his chest, rocking in his chair slowly as he looked up at Samandriel. “Because you’re a good student. Despite everything, you keep your grades up and you don’t give up. I don’t have many students that are willing to go as far as you do to keep your grades up. And of course our relationship – Having a ready-made toy while I’m there will prevent the need to find a prostitute.”

Samandriel’s cheeks brightened. “My parents will never agree to this though. I mean—It’s a lot of money.”

“There’s a scholarship for the majority of the fees. I’m going to call your parents this evening and discuss it with them, I just wanted you to hear the news first.”

Samandriel smiled softly. “Thank you, Mr. Novak. It really does mean a lot that you’re considering me.”

“My pleasure. Go ahead and get out of here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do you—Do I come by tomorrow after school?”

Castiel nodded. Samandriel grinned nodded as well, sliding the letter into his pocket and heading out.

***

Samandriel jumped visibly when he entered the kitchen Saturday afternoon. Castiel was sitting at the family table, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Mr. Novak!”

“Why are you shouting?” Samandriel’s father asked.

“Sorry, Dad. He just startled me.”

“Startled you. Are we not allowed to have company? Should we ask your permission?” Samandriel hung his head, his cheeks burning. He could feel Castiel watching him.

“Of course not, Dad. I’m sorry. So uh, what’s up?”

“The sky, I should think. Speak properly to guests, Samandriel, we didn’t raise you like a pig,” Samandriel’s mom scolded from the stove.

“Sorry, Mom. Um, how are you today, Mr. Novak?”

“I’m doing splendidly, Samandriel. Where were you?”

“Out. Um, I was at a baseball game.”

“Did your team win?” His father asked. Samandriel shrank back a little.

“No, Sir.”

“Ah well, for the best. You never were much good at sports. Go change. You stink. And then come down here. We have something to discuss.”

Samandriel nodded, rushing out of the living room and upstairs.

A knock sounded on the doorframe of Samandriel’s room a few minutes later. He looked up, surprised to see Castiel standing there.

“Are you decent?” He asked, making Samandriel chuckle.

“I’m sorry I jumped and was rude,” he said softly.

“You weren’t. That’s why I came up here. Come, sit.” Castiel led him to the bed and sat with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your parents, Samandriel?”

“What about them?”

“How they treat you.”

Samandriel shrugged. “They’re just strict. I mean—It’s not like they beat me.”

“Sometimes… It’s the verbal beating that really leaves a scar.”

Samandriel hung his head, shrugging again. “Why did you come?” He asked softly, eager to change the subject.

“Your parents invited me over to discuss the France trip. You didn’t bring it up to them.”

“My Dad was pretty angry last week. I got a bad grade in Math. I figured it wasn’t a good time.”

“Samandriel, I’ve seen your grades, you have A’s and B’s in all of your classes.”

“Yeah, I know. It was just a test. I got a C minus.”

“So?”

“That’s not good enough.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped a little. He reached out, brushing Samandriel’s hair off his forehead. “I’m staying for dinner. Just so you know.”

“My Mom’s a great cook. You’ll enjoy it.”

“And then you’re coming with me.”

Samandriel’s head snapped up. “What?”

“The France trip. I’d like you to begin preparing for it now. I may be an English teacher but I’m able to teach other things, and I’d like you to have a rough grasp of the French language.”

“But that trip is in like two months, Mr. Novak. I’m never gonna learn a whole new language that quick.”

“I know. But you’ll learn some, and that’s what’s important. We show respect to the cultures we’re visiting. Every weekend, from now until the trip, you’ll be spending at my house. I’ll pick you up here Saturdays after baseball and you’ll come with me to school on Mondays.”

“My parents were cool with that?”

“I assured them you would have the highest care.” He reached out and touched Samandriel’s knee, offering a smile full of promise.

“I—Thank you.”

“And Samandriel? Tonight is the night you’re going to lose your virginity.”

Samandriel’s heart leapt. “Really?” Castiel nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” Samandriel whispered again. Castiel chuckled.

“It’s my pleasure. Come on now, your parents want to speak to you – more rules, I’d imagine.” Castiel rose, waiting for Samandriel before he headed down the stairs.

***

Samandriel felt his heart in his throat as Castiel withdrew his fingers. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"I'm scared... What if it hurts?" Samandriel asked. 

"You can take almost my whole hand with no pain. I know you can handle my cock. Just relax and keep breathing." 

Samandriel bit his lip when he felt the thick, wet tip of Castiel's cock bump his hole. 

"Let me in, Samandriel," Castiel whispered, looking down at the boy under him. He began to push into Samandriel's ass. The teenager moaned softly, trying to keep his body as relaxed as he could. Castiel's bare cock was spreading him wide, stretching his hole open and forcing the muscles to flutter and quiver around him. When the tip popped through, Samandriel squeaked, arching back.

"There we go, easy from now on. Just relax and give in."

Samandriel could do little more than hold tight to Castiel’s shoulders as he thrusted into him with long, deep strokes. Moans fell from kiss swollen lips. He could hear the bed creaking under them, the steady, rhythmic thunk of the metal frame against the wall. His cheeks reddened further.

“Samandriel,” Castiel’s voice was breathy. Samandriel opened his eyes, looking up at his teacher. They both smiled, sharing another kiss as Castiel sped up, fucking into him harder and faster.

Samandriel tossed his head back, crying out in surprise. His cock jumped against Castiel’s stomach.

“Please!”

“Please what, Samandriel?” Castiel panted.

“More—“

Castiel caught his mouth in a bruising kiss before leaning up. He grabbed Samandriel’s thighs and bent his legs until his knees hit his chest. He smirked a little at Samandriel’s surprised face before pulling his cock almost all the way out slamming in.

Samandriel screamed his name, fisting the sheets at his sides. Castiel picked up a brutal pace, their skin slapping together to add to the already obscene sounds filling the bedroom.

Samandriel began to jerk off, his stomach heaving with the strain of his impending orgasm.

“That’s it, come for me, Samandriel. You can do it,” Castiel whispered. Samandriel groaned his name, arching off the bed as he came. He clamped down on Castiel’s thrusting cock, his own spilling white ropes across the expanse of his pale chest.

Castiel slowed his thrusts, aiming for Samandriel’s prostate, helping him through his orgasm.

When Samandriel’s ass began to relax, Castiel let his legs down, leaning over him again. He picked up the speed of his thrusts slow but steady, getting back to the original pace soon enough. Samandriel’s eyes rolled back in his head, his fingers playing with the sweat dampened hair on the back of Castiel’s neck.

“Samandriel—“ Castiel panted. He drove deep and stilled, his mouth opening into a blissful o-shape. Samandriel smiled sleepily. Castiel’s cock twitched inside him, spilling hot come deep in his ass. Samandriel wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips, wiggling down a little further onto his cock. Castiel grunted at that, shivering softly.

He rolled off Samandriel, wiping his sweat slicked brow. Samandriel grinned, nuzzling against his shoulder. “That was amazing.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Castiel worried. Samandriel shook his head.

“No. It felt great, just like you promised it would. I should shower—I’m a mess, but—“

“We’ll shower together,” Castiel said, stroking his fingers through Samandriel’s hair.

“Will it be like this every weekend?”

“I’d like it to, if you would.”

“And in France?”

“Every day,” Castiel promised. Samandriel smiled against his shoulder.

“That sounds perfect.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead and sat up. “Come on, we’ll shower. I need to use the bathroom anyway,” he said as he rose.

Samandriel got up and followed him, chewing his lip. Deciding, he grabbed Castiel’s wrist once they entered the bathroom.

“Do you need to pee?”

Castiel nodded, confusion written on his face. Samandriel sank to his knees in the middle of the bathroom floor. He looked up at Castiel for a moment before wrapping his lips around his soft cock. Piss filled his mouth moments later, Castiel’s hand warm against his cheek. Samandriel let his eyes flutter shut as he swallowed quickly. This was how it was going to be for the foreseeable future – and he couldn’t imagine anything better.


End file.
